1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe having a midsole portion that can be quickly and easily exchanged.
2. Description of Related Art
The variety of activities and sports pursued has increased steadily in recent years. This increase has been sparked at least in part by advances in equipment technology which has allowed more people to enjoy a particular activity. Almost all sporting activities require the person to move themselves by walking or running. As such, the single most important piece of equipment is often the footwear worn by the user.
Athletic shoes, such as those designed for tennis, running, basketball, hiking, cross-training, walking and other activities, typically include a sole or sole assembly on a bottom portion of the shoe and an upper formed at a top part of the shoe. The sole assembly usually includes a rubber outsole that contacts the ground surface and a cushioning midsole or midsole assembly above the outsole. Therefore, there are three parts to most athletic shoes: the outsole, the midsole, and the insole.
In the related art, interchangeable insoles exist and are an after-market business. Insoles are generally 5 mm thick and sit on top of a lasted upper and the midsole/outsole. The midsole is the cushioning that sits between the lasted upper (which includes the insole) and the outsole. The midsole is generally thicker under the heel and the height of the midsole depends on the sport. Running shoes are generally thicker and court shoes are thinner.
In the related art, the outsole and the midsole are fixedly secured by gluing or other similar attachment process. Similarly, the sole assembly is fixedly secured to the soft and pliable upper portion of the shoe. However, a user may wish to have a different feel and performance from their shoes when practicing a sport, for example tennis, compared to when the user is playing in a competitive match in that sport.